The Forest Again
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: A little one-shot of Harry going into the Forest to face Voldemort. R&R! I shall love you forever if you read and review!


**This kind of came to me while I watching a Harry Potter video on YouTube. It was a pretty good one, too! Check it out. PatronusProductions! It's called "Deathly Hallows - 'Something Worth Living For'" It was pretty beast and I loved it! So, yeah...watch. Enjoy.**

**And as for this...read...enjoy. REVIEW. I love reviews. They make me day!**

**Thanks!**

**-LovelyAlice831- **

* * *

I felt the stone slip from my numb fingers as I heard Death Eaters walking close by, the leaves rustling as their cloaks brushed over them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my parents, Sirius, and Remus fade into the darkness. I was alone.

"I don't see him," one Death Eater said. It sounded like Dolohov.

"He's not coming," the other said, this one sounding like MacNair.

"We got to go tell him," Dolohov said in a quiet voice, sounding terrified.

I followed them to the clearing, trembling. I was terrified, knowing what I was about to do.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Dolohov said as we entered the clearing

I gripped the Cloak, ready to pull it off when I heard his voice in my head.

"_You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose…everything."_

I inhaled a shaking breath and let it out.

I closed my eyes…and saw Ron grinning at me during my first Christmas at Hogwarts.

"_What are you wearing?" I asked him, grinning widely._

_He looked down at the maroon sweater with a white "R" on it. He pulled at it, embarrassed, and smiled at me sheepishly. "Mum made it." He turned to look behind him. "Looks like you have one too."_

"_I've…I've got presents!" I cried, surprised._

"_Yeah!" Ron looked at me, confused as I raced down the dormitory stairs, my feet padding loudly against the stone._

Opening my eyes, I was back in the clearing, staring at Voldemort's back.

I was really going to do this. I was really going to kill myself. I thought of Hermione, running towards me in the Great Hall after she had been Petrified for several months in our second year. She hugged me tightly.

"_I just feel…so angry all the time! What if, after all that I've been through, something's gone wrong? What I'm turning bad?"_

_Sirius grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

"_You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who…bad things have happened to."_

I exhaled slowly. Voldemort was right. I will lose everything. I have lost everything.

"_Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right…and what is easy. "_

I grinned at the thought of the old man with twinkling blue eyes.

"I was, it seems, wrong," Voldemort said softly, bringing me back.

I steeled myself and clutched the Cloak.

"You weren't." I swept the Cloak off of me and faced what was coming.

Voldemort turned slowly to face me, a twisted smile on his face, his red eyes glinting, even in the dark of the Forest.

He raised his wand slowly and his voice entered my head once more.

"_Why do you live?"_

"_Because I have something worth living for."_

I closed my eyes slowly and Voldemort gave me a curious looking, as if seeing what I was going to do.

"_Harry it's you that has to go on, I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! You!"_

"_Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed…or worse, expelled."_

"_We don't need letters on our sweaters! We know we're called Gred and Forge!"_

"_What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"_

"_He's not something to gawk at!"_

"_We're all still here. We're all still fighting."_

"_It does not due to dwell on dreams…and forget to live."_

"_We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

"_You've never known love…or friendship…and I feel sorry for you."_

"_You don't have to do this alone."_

"_We're in this together!"_

"_Take my hand…."_

"_It isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not."_

My eyes opened slowly as I watched Voldemort say words I couldn't hear.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

There was a flash of green light and I felt my body twist. And then…nothing.


End file.
